The Past of Cat
by corgi101
Summary: This is my first story EVER on here so bear with me. Sort of new to the whole thing. This is basically the past of cat's (from Coraline) past. Very first story it is kinda have blood in it. I don't know if you would call it a crossover since it has Warriors and the cat from Coraline in it. Anyways, ever thought a question like "What is cat's real name?" well find out in this.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning Of A Hero

Prologue

It was a dark stormy night and Scourge was walking down his alleyway. He was waiting in front of his den while he heard shrieks of pain. Soon Brick appeared. "She's ok Scourge." Brick said. Sighing with relief Scourge went under his dumpster to find his mate Goldenrod with 4 small bundles of fur. They were up against her side "They're beautiful" Scourge meowed " And they're all ours" Goldenrod meowed in a sleepy voice. Scourge felt warm inside even though it was the middle of leafbare.(Leaf bare is winter) He remembered when he fell in love with Goldenrod. "What should we name them?" Scourge asked. "The one with white paws and a brown pelt we could name Lily since she's a she cat" Goldenrod said "The Tom with a black head and brown body we could name Night" Scourge suggested. Goldenrod looked down at the rest of her unnamed litter. " The she cat that looks like a fox should be named Fox and the final kit should be named…how about you name him since he's has black fur all over and blue eyes just like you." "We'll name him...Zake" Scourge announced. He nuzzled his head. The tom looked exactly like him except he had no white on his paws. Zake squirmed over to Night and pawed his head. Night squeaked and pawed his stomach. _Their first play battle _thought Scourge. Lilly squeaked as Night pawed her head. Fox then joined in and nipped her brother Zake's ear. The kits did this for at least for 10 seconds then they got off each other. Lilly squirmed over to her mother's side and fell asleep. Her was flank rising up and down steadily. Zake went over and purred as he fell asleep next to her. Then the other two fell asleep. Scourge went over to Goldenrod. She too was asleep after her long birth. Scourge's eyes drooped. Then he fell asleep next to the brown she cat.


	2. Chapter 2

4 Playful Little Kits

The sun was shinning down on Zakes home. He was sleeping next to his sister Lily. He began to awake to the sweet scent of his mother Goldenrod." Morning little one" She said in her sweet motherly voice. "Good morning mom" Zake replied back. Zake stretched and ate his breakfast chicken. Zake then trotted out to find his brother Night playing with his sister Fox. He went over to join them. " Good morning you two." Zake said, " Can I join?" Night nodded at him and tossed him the very small moss ball (since it was hard to find moss in a alley). Zake rolled the ball over to Fox who passed it back to Night. "This is boring lets so something else" Fox said. " How about we battle" Zake hissed playfully at his littermates. They all began to play battle. Night nipped Zake's ears. Fox pinned Night to the ground. Zake toppled over Fox. Then out of nowhere came Lily who crushed them all to the ground. " I won" Lily yowled loud enough for Bone to hear them. " Yes you did now get off us you great lump" Zake meowed. Lily sat up. Night, Fox, Zake, And Lily began to battle ounce again. Bone then came over to the four kits. Bone said, "Scourge to see you 4." The kits scurried of to see their father. Scourge looked at them and said, " I like your battle moves, especially your surprise attack Lily". " Th- Th- Thank you dad" Lily said happily. "That's all I wanted you 4 for keep up the good moves" Scourge said. "Thanks dad!" they yowled as they ran off to play some more. The day went on as usual Zake and his littermates played and their father ordered the clan around. Soon the sun began to set and Zake went off with his litter mates to their den ( which was a dumpster) to sleep. When they went into their den Goldenrod was waiting beside Scourge for them. Zake and his brothers and sisters began to eat their dinner. "Your father told me how good your battle moves were," Mother said in delight. When they all were finished eating their mother got them in the bedding of moss. With his brothers and sisters beside him Zake fell asleep. But during the night Zake heard the sound of battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Deputy Of The Clan

Zake ran through the two leg place (a city) with food in his mouth. _Don't eat it. Don't eat it._ He kept thinking to himself. Scourge always told him that loyalty was more important than food. Zake entered Blood Clan's alley and put the chicken on the pile of food. He was about to go out to his best spot for food to get more but his father stopped him. "You collected enough" Scourge said" Come let's talk". Zake and his father walk together down the alley. " Do you know why I asked for you" Scourge asked. "No" Zake confessed. " As you know I'm getting older and weaker" Scourge said. " No your not" Zake argued. " I know you want to think that but I'm getting slower by the moon" Scourge said. Zake said nothing. " Because of this I was doing some thinking" Scourge continued "And I thought that maybe you would like to become deputy if Blood Clan and become leader when I pass away". Zake stared at his father in an unknown look. Zake was a good fighter and hunter. He could find a mouse in a blizzard. He could fight a thousand enemies but that made no difference. Why couldn't his other littermates do it? "Dad..." Zake began "If you don't mine me asking why would you choose me?" Scourge showed understanding in his eyes "Because out of all my kits you stand out in my mind" Scourge said. "Ok dad I'll do it" Zake said even though he was still unsure of himself. "Thank you Zake," his father said. When they got back to camp Scourge announced the news in the camp. "Congratulations Zake" they would say but it was his littermates and his mother that really supported him. " Your so lucky" Night said. Fox was hopping up and down yowling," My brother is deputy!" Lily was more calm about her compliment " Congratulation brother" she said. Mother looked like she was about to explode with delight she was so happy. Licking rapidly at him Goldenrod groomed her son's pelt. _I hope I made the right decision_ Zake thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Love

Zake was walking down a road. A breeze came ruffling up his neck. He sensed a cat's scent and move moment. "Who's there?" he growled. A bluish gray she cat with black marking and puffy fur growled back at him. Her ivy green eyes were gazing into his ice blue. "I don't need to tell you! You and your bloodthirsty followers can keep you noses to your selves" she growled back at him. Zake launched at her full force. She wasn't prepared and collapsed to the ground. She growled at him and clawed Zake's shoulder. He bit her throat with a medium force. She yowled and kept clawing at him, wanting him to get off. "Rrrrear! Get off! Get off!" she hissed at him. Zake smiled and got off. "Now tell me you name" he mewed. "Diamond" she mewed unsteadily. Zake came over and sniffed her throat. It was blood red. "You look like you need rest? Want to come to BloodClan? We'll look after you" mewed Zake. "Ok, but don't expect me to act as your prisoner" she mewed at him. Zake and Diamond dashed back to camp. Zake saw Scar's gang's park. A patrol of cats was stalking their way to camp. Zake then hissed over to Diamond "We have to hurry! My clan is into trouble!" Diamond nodded and the two rushed back to BloodClan. Zake ran to his father. "Dad! Scar and his cats are attacking!" Zake mewed quickly to him. Scourge ice blue eyes gleamed. "They want battle? We'll give them WAR!" he yowled. His cats yowled with him. Then another yowl broke from the entrance of the ally. Cats of Scar's gang were bursting into the ally. BloodClan and them Diamond stood by Zake. A cat launched at Zake. He threw the cat off with claws and clawed the cat"s stomach. It went running. Zake then heard a yowl. Diamond was struggling under Scar. Zake yowled and flung himself at Scar. He and Scar tumbled together. Scar growled "Stupid cat! You Scourge's pathetic son aren't you?" he hissed. Zake hissed "So what?" Scar laughed and clawed Zake's arm. It left a bloody wound. Fnally Zake bit Scar's throat. He yowled and he and his cats raced off. Diamond trotted over to Zake. "You saved me" she mewed starring at him threw unblinking eyes. "I…did" mewed Zake as he starred at her threw unblinking eyes. Zake's paws twitched. They felt burning hot with ice-cold tips. Diamond purred and nuzzled Zake. He nuzzled her back. Scourge came over with Goldenrod by his side. "You fought well my son I- who is this?" he asked looking at Diamond. "This is Diamond" mewed Zake. "She's my…friend," said Zake. Scourge looked at Diamond and asked "Why are you here?" "He said I could live with you" mewed Diamond, flicking her tail at Zake. "I see. Would you like to?" asked Scourge. "Yes"said Diamond. "Very well. You are welcome to" mewed Scourge as he padded off. Diamond went over to Zake and asked, "I forgot to ask. What is your name?" "Zake" mewed Zake. Diamond smiled and nuzzled him. He nuzzled her back. But the sound of cats batting rumbled in Zake's ears.


End file.
